


The Next Generation Of Hunters and Huntresses.

by Firwalker



Category: RWBY
Genre: First Fanfiction, Original Character(s), RWBY - Freeform, RWBY next generation, long story probably, probably gonna be long, relation ships later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firwalker/pseuds/Firwalker
Summary: This chapter introduces one of the two main teams of the fic and the members of said team. the first part of the chapter will be explaining how Mocha Adel Scarlatina and Mint Chocolate Sustrai became friends. the second part will be present day where they meet the other members of the soon to be team which the first part of chapter two will focus on their childhoods.





	The Next Generation Of Hunters and Huntresses.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to @valkurion-Transverse for helping me with the character creations, and inspiring me to create this fic, if ya'll wanna read her stuff just hop on to her tumblr and find a link to any of her fan fics. you won't be dissapointed.  
> and special thanks to @kittykatkatemeow for taking time to read over my fic and point out certain flaws in it.  
> i hope you all enjoy the story

-The Kingdom Of Vale 10 Years Ago-  
Walking along the streets of vale, was a young rabbit faunus age 7 his long rabbit ears are perked so he can hear everything going on around him. The young faunus had been walking for an hour or so now, yet he hasn’t found his favorite sweets shop he wonders if he had gotten turned around during his walk. The young faunus was the son of two of the most powerful hunters to come out of beacon academy or so they say. 

His name’s Mocha Adel Scarlatina, his mother's are Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina. Mocha quickly decided he needed some help finding his favorite sweets shop, it was a popular sweets shop “Surely it won’t be that hard to find someone who knows the directions to the shop.” He said as he walked up to a gentleman who was slightly stumbling outside a bar he walks over and hops up tapping the man on the shoulder, untucking his perfectly ironed shirt he huffs a little and fixes a pair of old sunglasses his mom gave him to help with his sensitivity to light something she was plagued with as well.

The stumbling man quickly spun around and glared flying forward so his face was only inches away from Mocha. “What do ya want kid!” The man snarled the stench of alcohol lingering on his breath.

Mocha takes a step back from the man to avoid the stench of the foul liquid permeating the air around the man. He cleared his throat “I was just wondering if you could point me in the direction of fancy lad’s; please?” The young faunus asked ever so politely.

The older man however snarled “No i can’t kid now go back to that little island all you little fleabags call home.” the man said obviously annoyed.

Mocha felt his final comment strike his poor heart he winced a little at the sting behind the racial slur, he felt like he had to say something. “S-sir w-would you be so kind to not use words like that?” He asked his voice layered with sadness and anger. He took a step forward again to ask the same question with a bit more backbone “ Now if you would be so kind as to point me in the direction of fancy lad’s i w-.”

Mocha sentence was stopped by someone as they hit him from behind. “Didn’t you hear him you stupid faunus bastard he said he can’t help wanna know why?” he asked as the faunus rubbed the back of his head “ it’s because he doesn’t care for faunus, and to be honest i don’t either.” The man said kicking Mocha further down the street  
.  
Mocha lands with a loud groan, he could feel his aura bend to protect his body true while he unlocked his aura around a year ago and his aura training had been going smoothly, he was still young so his aura was naturally weak at this point. He got up as both the original assailant and the drunken man Mocha had originally asked both kicked him.“G-gotta get out.” he stuttered as he used what limited ability he had to create two small ice walls to to block both men and runs off.

Both men ran after him enjoying the look of the hurt faunus. “What’s say we beat him to a pulp and leave em the alley to be eaten by the rats?” The younger of the two men and the original assailant asked to which the older man who was still stumbling nodded.

All the while a young cocoa brown girl smiled she hopped off the roof she stood on she walked over to the alley the men had trapped, The young faunus.She gasped as she saw the men beating down the rabbit faunus who was trying to generate more ice from his semblance but he couldn’t concentrate. The girl growled her mint and brown hair flowed smooth as silk in the wind as she rushed the men from behind; she jumped through the air kicking each one in the face they are sent reeling back the girl landed gracefully. She stood proud flipping her hair, “How about you boys go pick on someone your own size.” she said her authoritative tone frightening them abit.

The younger of the two men stood “Who the hell do you think you are bitch?” he asked. The older man notices her hair and took a step back.

She smiles which sends a chill down the younger man’s body, her smile was beautiful but scary much like a hurricane just touching the ground. “Who me? Why i’m mint chocolate sustrai.” Mint said cracking her knuckles “Now about that bitch comment.” She walked closer to the man who had just insulted her and sends a devastating kick to the man's gut.

With that one kick the man was down for the count, falling to his knees with a loud groan. He looks up and the last thing he sees is the heel of young mints foot crashing into his face his sent falling backwards unconscious; his aura taking the brunt of the attack however it was enough to knock him unconscious.

She smiles and turns around the older man already gone, she sighs and walks over to the trembling faunus and taps him on the shoulder. She smiles as he slowly looks up trembling in fear, “You okay little bunny?” she asked smiling. She extends an arm to help up Mocha.

Mocha gratefully yet cautiously takes her hand and stands up, “Thank you….for saving me.” Mocha says “U-ummm you wouldn’t happen to know where fancy lad’s is located would you?” he asks smiling slightly

Mint smiles back, “yeah come on little bunny.” Mint says as she begins to walk out of the way the young faunus she had taken to calling little bunny now following close behind. The entire way there she hummed a tune slightly Mocha humming his own. Mint smiles and points to the sweet shop Mocha had been searching for. “There ya go little bunny.” Mint says smiling turning around and walking off.

Mocha looks “woah hey hold up.” he says turning mint around “First off my name is Mocha, secondly where do you think your going come on i wanna buy my new friend a treat.” Mocha says smiling at the dumbfounded mint.

Mint shakes her head, “Since when are we friends?” She asks Mocha although she still preferred little bunny. “We barely know each other, for all you know i could just be using you.” Mint says looking at the young rabbit faunus who’s smile still hasn’t faded.

Mocha holds the smile “ You won’t i can tell.” Mocha says so sure of his prediction, and when he sees the girls body language change from that of apprehension to that of relaxation “besides you just fought off two thugs to save someone you don’t even know you can’t be all bad right?” He said walking inside fancy lad’s mint now following.

Mint sighs “Okay okay… you caught me but it’s gonna take a lot more than one measly save to make us friends.” She says as she’s handed a strawberry crêpe, she blinks slightly, “W-wow okay umm thanks...never had one of these before.” She says taking a bite swooning slightly.

Mocha laughs a little “ That’s a good joke.” He says and sees mint’s serious expression, “Oh that wasn’t a joke sorry.” He says sighing feeling bad about laughing now. His grin soon returns as he gets an idea, “Hey wanna come hang at my place?” Mocha asks abruptly.

Mint almost chokes on her food as she hears the question she clears her throat, “ What the hell is wrong with you? How are you so trusting?” She says forgetting her filter.

Mocha smiles already asking his mama Velvet if he can have a friend over. He shrugs slightly, “call it a personal flaw that i just can’t seem to fix” he says fixing his cracked sunglasses “man mom’s gonna kill me these things are expensive.” He says aloud forgetting mint was standing there for a second he takes off the glasses closing his eyes.

She chuckles slightly “okay sure why not, i’ll tell my mom’s i’m hanging over at your place” she says wiping out her scroll and quickly texting her mother neopolitan who just as quickly responds with a thumbs up. She smiles “Alright little bunny lead the way.” she says flashing her beautiful yet scary smile yet again.

Mocha puts the glasses back on and nods, “alright let's go.” Mocha says as he leads mint to his house. Once there he introduces everyone, his mom and mama immediately recognize the names of Mints moms and smile and begin to ask her questions about of them upon Mocha request they stop and let them play.

\- The Kingdom Of Vale Present-  
A now seventeen year old Mocha Adel Scarlatina stares out a window of an airship taking them to one of the most prestigious hunter schools in the world of remnant Beacon acadamy. He sighs a small camera around his neck he developed a sort of love for photography and fashion, of course minus hunting he’s true passion was ice skating of course he’s entered competitions before but it’s more for his own pleasure something to unwind. Besides his camera Mocha was wearing a pair of his sunglasses which mint now knows why he always wears them now, he was wearing a nice dress shirt under was a fishnet shirt he said he absolutely loved how much it allowed his body to breath. Besides that he was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of adel brand sneakers and finally a gift from mints uncle roman a bowler hat, it has a Mocha custom symbol on it; a pair of ice skates crossed over a sword. 

Mint walks over smiling she leans on the rail and looks to her best friend, “ thinking hard little ‘bunny?” She asked smiling. She’s about 4’9 about as tall as her multicolored mother, yet she still sent fear down the spine of anyone who crossed her. Her own outfit was a bit mute. A nice blouse which was in a sort of dirty pink color, a pair of tight leather pants, and a pair of wildly colored platform shoes it was a combination of pea green and bright orange that even through his glasses hurt Mochas eyes. 

Mocha nods turning to mint “yeah just ya know thinking about how awesome it is that we get to go to beacon!” he says and then stops “didn’t we agree to letting that nickname die?”

Mint smiles, “did we?” She laughs “ i don’t recall agreeing to that.” She says smiling at her friend her weapon the moons mistress at her waist it was an umbrella like her mom neo’s but with a special twist she could detach the top of the umbrella and it would reced in becoming a sharp circle known as a chakram.

Mocha has seen what she can do with it and he’s more than certain even his weapon ivy’s sting wouldn’t be able to lay one solid hit on mint she was simply too fast. He smiled “okay you win.”

Mint turns “damn right i do.”she says as she sees a woman almost two foot taller than her and absolutely gorgeous she punches Mocha in the arm “Mocha!”

The faunus almost falls flat on his ass “ ow mint what the…” Mocha follows mints line of sight to the gorgeous woman she was currently entranced by, he quickly snaps a picture of mints love struck face and smiles “ okay i see the gorgeous woman now what?” He says

She looks “ okay good I thought I was hallucinating.” she says “now who is she!” she says urgency in her voice

Meanwhile a young redhead with emerald eyes stares and is running through a diagnostic check, as well as a background check he walks up “Mocha Adel Scarlatina, it is very nice to meet you.”

Mocha jumps back and looks “wait who the hell are you?” he asks the redhead in front of him he was a about two inches taller than Mocha who was now around 5’6. He looks and sees a few lines running across the boy's arms. ‘Is he a synth?’ Mocha asks in his head.

The boy smiles “ oh forgive me my name is Red Polendina soleil.” he says a wide brimming smile stretching across his face his simple skin tight shirt and loose pants were an od combo especially with the boys bold choice of no shoes . Red sees the look of confusion on Mocha face and proceeds to explain, “I am the son of penny polendina and ciel soleil i am half organic and half synthetic as you’ve guessed by the gaps in my arms. I also have a synthetic eye i can run a background, and diagnostic check with this eye, your friend by the way is releasing high levels of dopamine, you could call this sensation, euphoria.” he says.

Mocha chuckles “yeah she seems to be interested in the tall parsnip haired girl over there.” Mocha says pointing to the tall red head.

Red looks “ oh miss Dior yes i came from atlas with her, you can say were long time friends.” red explains “however it might be hard to earn her affection miss sustrai.” red says looking at the short dual colored girl

Mint looks at red “ yeah? Well i don’t care… hmmm.” she stops pondering her feeling for a second “Mocha what do you think?”

Mocha shrugs “ well i’ve never experienced love mint. You know that.” Mocha says “ i mean the only people i love are my parents. But if i do know one thing that if you are gonna say it’s love maybe you should get to know her first.” Mocha shrugs 

Mint nods :”you say the same thing every time, but every time your right.” mint sighs knowing her best friend despite never really having had a crush or been in a relationship always new how to help

Mocha shrugs “well you gonna go say hi?” he says pushing mint

She blushes “M-Mocha hold up i gotta” she’s cut off as she is pushed into the woman she was currently crushing on “oof sorry” she says as she hits the muscular midriff of the woman

The tall parsnip haired woman that red had revealed was Dior looks “it’s quite fine...may i help you?” she asks her stoic tone unchanging.

Mint blushes “ i-i um just wanted to say high i-i’m mint chocolate sustrai” she says smiling outstretching her hand, blushing her face turning a reddish brown.

Dior saw the blush but thought nothing of it she outstretched her hand, “my name is Dior schnee nikos it’s nice to meet you” she said giving mints hand a brisk handshake.

Mint gulps “schnee nikos as in like pyrrha nikos, and winter schnee?” She ask gulping the woman she was crushing on was the daughter of two of the most powerful people in atlas maybe all of remnant.

Dior nods a little annoyed “yes they are my mothers. However, i will not get you an audience with them, yes my mom is retired from tournament fighting, my mother is indeed the general of the atlas military.” she says quickly answering the most annoying questions she is asked upon meeting someone for the first time.

Mint feels a bit bad wondering if those questions are asked frequently, “okay well um...thanks i think? But uh none of that had anything to do with anything.” she says a little peeved now “ i was just wondering if you would like to hang out sometime?”

Dior blushes for once someone was interested in her and not her name? Dior shakes her head it wasn’t impossible but what was being suggested was “ hanging out would require us to do something that would take away valuable training” she says 

Mint shakes her head “ no we could spar come on please?” mint said wanting to getting to know Dior and mint was already getting an idea 

Dior sighs “very well just don’t hold back” she says a little annoyed by the girls persistence but she has that odd feeling in her gut. She growls internally her white atleasian armor with her custom gold accents shift with her body showing a layer of heavy mesh in between the first and second layers.

Mint smiles a little “no problem.” she says walking over to her well dressed friend and the young half synth who was now searching for something

“You sure you left it in your bag?” Asks Mocha who was now squatted over his skinny jeans in his position doesn’t leave much to the imagine to anyone who could be staring at his ass.

The young half synth nods “ yes oh where are you?” he asks and feels something of cloth he smiles and pulls out a rather large nevermore plushie and cuddles it tight “oh thank god.” Red says smiling standing.

Mocha follows suit fixing his hat “ you were worried about a plushie?” he asks a little confused.

Red nods smiling his eyes are even wider than they were. “Yes see this is a plushie my mother made me it’s made of an extremely durable fabric so my weapon doesn't rip it to shreds and so i don’t get cut while cuddling it.” He explains without hesitation.

Mocha nods understanding the importance of childhood comfort items.

Mint comes up “ okay I've got this” she says to herself hearing Mocha chuckle at her self hype up.

Not soon after, however, an all too familiar voice is over the intercom of the ship as well of the scarred face of the former heiress Weiss Schnee appears on the video screen the scar over her eye not retracting from her beauty it more so enhances it. Soon Weiss uttered the words that made all first years giddy, “hello future huntsman and huntresses; welcome to our school, here you will learn a variety of hunting techniques as well as team bonding skill, we hope you will find no problems, and welcome to Beacon Academy.”


End file.
